Survivor
by shaneequa
Summary: MS. Samantha and Martin's relationship seems unbreakable until the unthinkable happens, will they be able to make it? Or let their relationship fall apart once again?
1. Prologue

Title: I Will Survive

Author: whatchasayiin

Disclaimer: Still on the wishlist

Rating: R – rape and violence, etc.

Summary: Samantha gets raped and has to deal with the aftermath, alone.

Author's Note: I got this idea from Rosalie... or more like her brother. Wrote it a long long while ago and decided to finally post it since I have more than a few chapters done already. I hope you enjoy it, I'll probably update frequently (like I'm known NOT to do) with the chapters that I have (: Thanks a bunch to Carol for the title.

Another warning in case you didn't catch it:

**WARNING: RAPE**

* * *

Prologue

_His strong hands were running under her shirt stopping at the bra line, only to unhook it. She tried to shrug it off, to fight the hand off of her._

_"Please," she pleaded. "Stop."_

_The man just shook his head. No. He wasn't going to stop. It was a trait that he got from his father and passed on to his son, once he starts, he never stops. Besides, why would he want to? There was a struggling beautiful young blond in squirming under his body, begging him to put her out of her misery. Not the way he intended, but put her out of her misery all the same._

_She looked up at him knowing he wouldn't. She has dealt with him before, they all have. Of course, it was never in this situation. As his hands continued traveling along her naked body stopping at places to grasp and enjoy, she just closed her eyes and let the tears all fall down as she waited for it all to end._

"Sam," Martin said gently trying to wake her up from the nightmare that she was having. Tears were falling down her closed eyes as her body trembled with horror. He only hoped that even in her dream he was there to save her, that she would know that as well. She's been pushing him away for weeks already with him asking her every single moment what was wrong with her. She wouldn't tell him though, she would shake her head and brush it off as nothing. A very Samantha thing to do.

_"Please..."_

The word died on her lips as she opened her eyes and immediately sat up only to find Martin there sitting up next to her rubbing her back to comfort her and pulling her to him. She shook her head though. She couldn't take being next to somebody. Even if that somebody was only there to comfort her, to give her strength especially now, at times that she needed it more than anything. She wanted so bad to not feel that way, especially about Martin, but her current situation says otherwise. Every time he would touch her she feels the hands of the other man, the arms of the other man.

"Please don't," she begged moving away from his grasp.

"What happened Sam?"

"Nothing," she replied wiping the tears that were still falling out of her face.

"It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

_It wasn't real_ if only repeating that mantra over and over again would make her believe it. She knew that dream was real. Martin tried to pull her stiff body closer to his in hopes to sleep, and as the goosebumps went up and covered the length of her body, she knew it was real. There was no point in dismissing it as a figment of her running imagination, when in all truths it wasn't. It would've been so much easier if it was. But it wasn't.

"Sleep," Martin muttered to her kissing her neck on last time.

She closed her eyes and followed his command. _Sleep_. It was the last thought in her head as another tear rolled down her cheeks and sleep overtook her bringing her into her dreams of fairytale endings.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

This is on hiatus but ti's not like you guys are gonna get affected. I have over 20 chapters of this.  
Just wanted to see how you guys will react to it.  
Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 1

"You sure you wanna do this, Sam?" Martin asked her as he stood next to her packing up her belongings for the week trip that they were taking for Martin's cousin's wedding.

"Never been more sure in my life,"

"Okay," Martin said moving to the closet and putting shirts and jeans in his suitcase. Sam walked next to him and gave him a small peck on the lips before moving back to her side of the bed where her suitcase sat out in the open as she arranged her stuff inside.

"What was that for?" Martin asked her.

"Just a thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me a second chance," Sam admitted as she rolled some of her shirts trying to make it so that she has room for her stilettos.

Martin just shook his head leaning over the majority of the bed to reach her holding her face between his hands and kissing her deep and hard. It wasn't her that should be thankful. It was him. He was so thankful that she took him back a week after he broke up with her without as much as a question as to why he did it in the first place. He was so thankful that she had suddenly changed her ways and the moment that they got back together, she called Danny and Viv to share the good news.

He suddenly felt lips on his waking him up from his daze and Sam's tongue asking for permission. He immediately opened his mouth fighting with her tongue for control, and as soon as air was necessary, they smiled at each other and Sam resumed her task walking over at her side.

"You shouldn't start what you can't finish," Martin told her. She just grinned at him.

"Who says I can't finish it?"

"The plane that's leaving in three hours which we need to be on,"

"Wasn't my fault we missed the last five flights that were were also suppose to catch," Sam grinned at him innocently.

"Yeah, right. Not your fault."

"And if you want to get laid anytime in the span of the trip, you'll agree with me," Sam said zipping her suitcase up making sure it wasn't locked. She didn't need to be stalled at the baggage drop off just for that.

"You're right, it was so my fault."

"Good," Sam said giving him a quick peck and carrying her suitcase out into the living room and next to the door calling a cab company before coming back inside to see Martin struggling to put his suitcase together, still.

"Need help there?" She asked him smiling.

"Yeah, sit on top of the thing will you? I need for it to shut," he instructed.

"Okay."

"Thanks babe, you're an angel," Martin said pecking her and bringing his suitcase to where hers is as she followed him. "The cab coming?"

"About five more minutes," Sam said checking her watch.

Martin looked at her with a cheeky grin, "Hmm. What could we possibly do in the mean time?"

Sam shook her head though. "With what you have planned, it's gonna take a little more than five minutes. I really don't want to miss this flight Marty."

"Fine," Martin said pouting. "Not even making out?"

"Not when we have a track record for getting carried away."

"Please?"

"I'll make it up to you when we're in the hotel room, alone."

"You better," Martin said moving behind her and slipping his arms around her waist nuzzling his face in her hair.

"Mmm, love you Marty."

"I love you too babe."

* * *

Review please (:


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the lack of updates here. I really have no other excuse but me being lazy "/  
Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Are we here?" Sam asked feeling Martin's kisses along her neck knowing it was something more of trying to wake her up rather than trying to arouse her. She knew his kisses by now. She knew the way his mouth works.

"Yeah,"

"Mmm... Okay," Sam said titling her head on the other side as Martin resumed his previous task of kissing her neck.

"13.50, sir," the cabbie said as he stopped in front of a humongous house.

"Okay," Martin said paying the cabbie as Sam stepped out taking her suitcase out of the trunk.

"You weren't kidding when you said we didn't need a hotel,"

"Yeah, 13 rooms, 10 1/2 baths. Complete with a study, a library, a family room, a living room, a kitchen, and all that jazz," Martin nodded as he took his keys out opening the door. He couldn't remember when the last time was when he opened that door with his own key. He hasn't really been there for a few years.

"So this is how the other half lives,"

"My baby!" was heard from the living room along with rapid clicking of Manolo Blahnik heels on the cherry hardwood floors. A few seconds later, a woman emerged dressed in a plain Louis Vuitton dress doing her best to run over to Martin in heels that could possibly kill.

"Hey mom," Martin greeted as his mother hugged him tight.

"And you must be Ms. Samantha Spade," she turned facing Samantha and pulling her into a hug as well. Sam looked at Martin in with a silent plea and confusion in her eyes. Martin just laughed and shook her head. "It nice to finally put a face at the woman who I've heard so much about."

"The pleasure's mine Mrs. Fitzgerald,"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous! Is that what Marty told you to call me?" she laughed shaking her head. "It's Martha, dear."

"Well, in that case, Sam," she said smiling as she put her hand out. Martha smiled at her and took her hand for a moment then leading them into the living room as she got the maid to place Martin and Sam's luggage over to Martin's old room.

"You did good," Martin said taking a hold of her hand. She just smiled at him giving him a peck on the cheek and turning her attention back into the room that they were walking in. It was grand. There were was an elegant set of couches and an expensive looking rug, almost exactly how she had pictured it to be. Except the fireplace, there was none. Instead, there was a large golden plate looking thing suspended from the ceiling with firewood placed on top of it. Martin had really lived the complete opposite of her life, he lived the life of pure luxury.

"So Sam, how long have you and Marty here seeing each other?" Martha asked as soon as they got settled, with tea and all.

"Uhm, I'm shaky on the date but a year give or take,"

"And more coming?" Martha questioned.

"Mom," Martin whined. He didn't bring Sam over to get interrogated by his mother.

"I'm just asking if this is all for the long haul,"

"It is," Sam nodded with a smile giving Martin's hand a gentle squeeze. "I love him so much, and I would just be plain crazy to let him go,"

"Good," Martha nodded. "Because from what I've heard, you two are perfect for each other."

Sam just turned and smiled at Martin. Guess that meant she was approved by his mother. Good, one down, one to go. As Martha left them alone in the living room having to tend to something that Sam couldn't remember, she looked up at Martin and her surroundings fidgetting nervously.

"When is your dad getting here?" Sam asked. He knew that she was nervous in meeting his father. A lot of people are.

"Relax."

"When, Martin?"

"Dinner," Martin replied trying to relax her.

"Oh, and that's in how long?"

"Two hours?" Martin guessed. "Listen Sam, there isn't really anything to be nervous about."

"You're suppose to say that."

"No," Martin shook his head. "I'm saying it because it's true. Approved or not, I don't really care what my father thinks."

"Are you sure?"

"Would I be an FBI agent sharing my childhood room with you if I wasn't?" Martin questioned. Sam thought about it for a moment turning around in his grasp and kissing him. He was right. She shouldn't care either, if only he wasn't the second most powerful person in the FBI she wouldn't.

"Thanks Marty, I love you. Nothing and nobody could ever change that."

"I love you more," Martin smiled at her.

"That's impossible," she said shaking her head.

"Oh, well I love you so much."

"Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll make it?" Sam asked. It was silent for a while until Martin finally spoke up.

"I hope so."

"Me too," Sam nodded yawning.

"Think we should take a nap before dinner?"

"Yes please," Sam nodded snuggling into him closing her eyes with a smile.

* * *

Reviews, greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

Once again, very sorry for the lack of updates.  
I have summer school because I have no room in my schedule at school.  
I'll try and update before the Fourth.  
Happy Reading (:

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam ran up not being able to take any of the arguments anymore. She knew that Victor wouldn't welcome her into his home, let alone his family with open arms. But, she didn't expect him to just say what he was thinking. It really made her despise him. He had no right to say those things about her, and as thankful as she was to Martin and his mother for defending her, she knew that with Victor against her, she didn't stand a chance. He could fire her or just let her be in the bureau on desk duty getting looked down upon. There was a reason people don't date their boss' only son.

_"What is **she** doing here?" was the first thing that left Victor's mouth as he walked in the dinning room running a few minutes late to dinner._

_"She's a guest Victor," _

_"She's my guest," Martin spoke up seeing the glare that his mother threw at his father making him shut up. It wasn't a subject that should be talked about in front of dinner and most importantly in front of Sam. It had taken a lot of persuasion on his part to get her to come there and meet his family. The whole thing was a step forward for him and he feared that with his father lurking and sticking his nose in their relationship they would take steps back._

_"I figured that," _

_"Victor," Martha warned him._

_"No," Victor shook his head. "I don't appreciate women like her eating at my dinner table."_

_"What's that suppose to mean women like her?" Martin defended. He knew that Sam was scared already and that she wanted nothing to do with all of it and just wanted to run with the way she dropped her fork and held onto his hand for her life. He could tell._

_"Sluts. You know, like the one you're sleeping with now?"_

_"Victor!" Martha said standing up loosing her cool composure. She had a great track record of pleasing her guests; she wasn't about to let that track record down. "Shut your mouth! Don't you see the poor girl is scared to death of you?" _

_"Look Martha, I just want what's best for Martin. And she," he said pointing at Sam with disgust, "is so not it."_

_"How do you know what's best for me?" Martin yelled standing up not being able to control his emotions anymore. He came in face to face with his father trying to control the need to just knock him out. He was still his father, the man who gave him half his genetics. _

_"Because I'm your father!"_

_Martin felt Samantha's hand slipping out of his, so he turned around just in time to see her run out of the room._

_"Yeah, this is something a real father would actually do," he said sarcastically before running out to chase Sam leaving his mother and father to enjoy what was left of the dinner._

"Sam?" Martin called out. He was out in the park of the village his parents were living in search of Sam. She had run fast and far from the house just wanting to get away. As it looked like, her FBI training had kicked in and her strong stamina was helping her just run and never look back. He didn't blame her though.

He heard a sob getting closer. He was getting closer to finding her, comforting her. Putting his arms around her slim figure and convincing her that the words that came out of his father's mouth didn't affect him or the way he felt about her.

"Sam? Babe? Where are you?" he called out once again before he spotted her sitting in the middle of a forest of bushes. He immediately walked over to her scooping her up in his arms and trying to sooth her.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered.

"Shhh..."

"Tell me you still love me," she sobbed as he pulled her into his embrace running his hands soothingly on her back wanting her to just breathe.

"Promise me, Marty."

"I promise," he whispered to her kissing her temple.

They sat there for hours until Sam had fallen asleep in between her sobs. Martin looked down at her peaceful sleeping form and smile taking his phone out and calling out a cab to take them into a hotel room in the outer cities. He couldn't risk bringing Sam back there for his father to lash out on her and make her hurt even more. Make her think that she isn't worthy of him.

When in all truths, he knew he was the one that was unworthy of her.

* * *

Reviews, greatly appreciated (:


	5. Chapter 5

So if you read my profile you know that I'm giving up on my MS fanfics. I'll be posting 15 more chapters in the following days as soon as I have time to do so because I have this story to chapter 20(:  
Hope you guys enjoy it.  
Reviews, greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam woke up feeling terribly sick. A nauseous feeling making her run into the strange bathroom clutching her stomach and making her empty the remaining contents of her stomach. She groaned and rested her head on the cold toilet edge. It was far from sterile, but she couldn't care less. She just wanted to feel better.

"Baby?" Martin's voice carried to the bathroom being followed by him peering inside. "You okay?"

"Not really,"

"Food poisoning?" Martin guessed.

"I don't know, I didn't really eat anything yesterday,"

"Oh, then..." Martin said getting cut by her puking in the toilet once again. He rushed to her side and rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"Where are we?"

"Hilton Garden," Martin answered. "I didn't want to risk Victor lashing out like he did at dinner."

"Oh."

"We have to go back today though," Martin said. "Get our stuff, and pick up my mom so we could all go to the wedding."

Sam just nodded. "I don't think I can go."

"Look Sam if you're scared of..."

"I really don't feel well," Sam said not letting him talk anymore. It wasn't that she was afraid of what his family would think. From what she heard, the wedding was with Martha's side of the family. Nothing to be worried about since Martha seemed like a genuine person. She wondered though how a woman like that would fall in love with someone as vile as Victor Fitzgerald. Then again, Bonnie's Victor's sister, and she's anything but the bad seed he is.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No," Sam cringed really hating hospitals. "I think I should just rest. I think I'm just coming down with the flu."

"Okay, well. In that case, I'll just stay here until you get better. I don't want you staying by yourself when you're sick."

"No babe. You're family's expecting to see you in the wedding, you should go,"

"But you're sick."

"And I'll still be sick when you come back from the wedding," Sam pointed out. Martin nodded knowing not to fight with her. Well for one she was even more set on getting her ways when she was sick and two, she needed all the energy she has to get better. He really did hope it was nothing serious.

"When are we going back to your parents?"

"After breakfast," Martin said. "Do you think you could hold it down?"

Sam just shrugged leaning in to him trying to channel the strength from him to her. She needed it right now. The events of last night must've just taken a toll on her, and maybe something else she just couldn't put her finger on.

"If you need anything, call Tina. Okay?" Martin asked her as she was laying on his childhood bed the covers over her chest and up her neck. She had been running to and from the bathroom and he was genuinely concerned.

"For the millionth time Marty, I will."

"I know I'm getting on your nerves about this babe. I just want you to be comfortable."

"Well don't worry. If I need anything, I'll call Tina. If I need you, I'll call you," Sam told him. Martin smiled looking down at her giving her a quick peck.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too. Now, please go before you're late,"

"I'll be back in five hours,"

"And I'll be here naked and ready," she joked. Martin smiled at her closing the door. She sighed and closed her eyes. She really did love him, and she knew that if he ever left her, she would die. But he wouldn't, he has assured her that so many times. Promised her that she would never leave him. And if he left her, he would chase her like a dog chases its tail. She smiled at that thought. Their dog Blast was hopefully not giving Danny trouble. It made her think about what she has, the _almost_ white picket fence dream. She has the dog, and she has the wonderful man who loved her. The only thing missing really are the kids and fence. And with that in her head, she drifted to sleep.

* * *

review?


	6. Chapter 6

So I totally feel bad from abandoning you guys with this story when it's all completed and stuff.  
If you guys are still interested in the story just review to let me know to update it or leave it alone (:  
Happy reading !

* * *

Chapter 6

She woke up into the aroma of something strange. Something... A scent familiar to her, yet so strange. It was the scent that rich old Wall Street brokers carried with them everywhere. It was the scent that she always imagined Victor Fitzgerald to wear. But what would he be doing there? What would he be doing here and not at the wedding? Wasn't he at least invited. She smirked inwardly. Seems she wasn't the only one with the problem with him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake," his voice rang through the room.

Sam opened her eyes and looked up seeing him right there. He was sitting on the computer chair pulled right next to where she was sleeping. But why?

"You look amazingly beautiful when you sleep," he commented. That alone sent shivers up and down Sam's spine. It wasn't the same shiver that Martin sent up her body every time their eyes would meet. It was a shiver of fear, something in the back of her mind had a hint of what was happened. But she shook it off, she promised herself and Martin that she would stop being a "glass half empty" person.

"Not that you aren't breathtakingly beautiful when you're awake or anything,"

She seemed to have lost her voice. "What... What are you doing here?"

"Here? As in here, in my house?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow at her with a smile. God, if only the goosebumps would stop. If only that negative side of her brain was turned off like it was every time Martin was around.

She shook her head.

"You mean here? In my son's room, watching over his little blonde girlfriend sleeping?"

"Y...Yes," Sam replied still looking for her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you," Victor said calmly. She nodded her head. "About why I don't think you're worthy of being with my son."

And again, all she did was nod. She didn't really want to tell him that his side of the story didn't mean anything to her. Martin had told her more than enough that Victor's opinion didn't matter. Besides, she really didn't want to hear it. She practically knew it already. It was because she slept with Jack, and no matter how hard she tried with her work. No matter how good of an agent she was, sleeping with Jack was the one thing that marked her.

"You're not worthy of my son," Victor started. "Simply because you're too good for him."

Sam looked at him shocked. What? Did she just hear that? She thought the reason why Victor refused to let her be with Martin was more in the lines of she didn't deserve him because he was too good for her. If she had to be honest, he was too good for her.

"Is that so shocking?" Victor asked with a smile. "You're too perfect to be with him."

"What...?"

"You're too smart, too beautiful, too sexy to be with him." Victor said his hands traveling to places where they weren't suppose to making her move over farther away from him. He just smiles at her as if it was nothing.

"Please don't Vic..."

"We both know you're only with him to get up the ladder," Victor said moving closer to her, cornering her on the head of the bed.

"No,"

"And we both know that you'll get up there faster if you were to sleep with me," Victor said leaning into her and brushing his lips against hers. Sam shook her head and kicked him trying to fight him off. Victor shook his head and used his strength against her. She couldn't fight against his strength. More than twenty years working for the bureau made him strong.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded.

"I'm just giving you what you want baby," Victor whispered huskly in her ear. At this rate, tears started falling down her eyes. She didn't want this. Why is it that he assumed she did? She never did anything to him to signal _this_.

Then she remembered something, the FBI training in her kicked in suddenly. But would it work? She was going against the man who arranged the curriculum! No matter, it was worth a try. Especially since his lips were on her neck sucking there evident that his intention was to mark her as his territory. She moved her legs noticing that it was mobile. He must've noticed this because not a moment later, her feet were trapped under him, not being able to cause him any harm.

She glanced over at the clock, it has been three hours since the wedding had started. Two hours till Martin comes back. Hopefully he's not too late. But with the way things were now, it seems like he was gonna be.

She suddenly shut her eyes as she felt Victor's hands play with the waistband of the short shots she was wearing. Her mind was spinning and the feeling of nausea hit her like it had done this morning. She couldn't risk throwing up though, she anticipated Victor would be so angry.

Running over her shirt and along her upper body, she could feel his erection pressing up against her thigh through the gray slacks he was wearing. His strong hands were running under her shirt stopping at the bra line, only to unhook it. She tried to shrug it off, to fight the hand off of her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Stop."

The man just shook his head. No. He wasn't going to stop. It was a trait that he got from his father and passed on to his son, once he starts, he never stops. Besides, why would he want to? There was a struggling beautiful young blonde in squirming under his body, begging him to put her out of her misery. Not the way he intended, but put her out of her misery all the same.

She looked up at him knowing he wouldn't. She has dealt with him before, they all have. Of course, it was never in this situation. As his hands continued traveling along her naked body stopping at places to grasp and enjoy, she just closed her eyes and let the tears all fall down as she waited for it all to end. She didn't want to see anything. She didn't want to hear anything. She wanted to just be numb. Just unfeeling hoping that it would at least save her from the nightmares and memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There was heavy breathing. In that moment of silence when she felt him slip out of her, her eyes were still clasped shut tight. She didn't want to see the smug that she pictured was on his face.

"No wonder why Agent Malone kept coming back for more," she heard him say. She bit her tongue from saying anything else. "You're better than I thought."

As she heard the distinct sound of footsteps walking farther and father away from her and the door shutting, she opened her eyes for the first time after that event standing up and gathering her clothes tears falling down her eyes but no emotions radiating out of her eyes. She looked around finding the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in not caring if it was cold.

As the water droplets penetrated her skin, more and more salty tears fell from her eyes mixing with the falling water. She took the sponge and soaped it before rubbing arms and legs with it **hard**. She wanted all evidence of that day gone from her skin. It may not be gone from her memories but at least Martin wouldn't see any of the evidence, smell any of the scent.

When she stepped out of the shower, she sprayed her Chanel No 5 perfume and went to her suitcase to dress. She didn't go and get herself settled over on Martin's childhood bed, rather, she sat looking out the window and into the fronts of the house where the car bringing Martin to her would come. Waiting for her knight in shinning armor to come home and tell her that she was safe.

* * *

Review?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. I had mid-terms and CAHSEE tests.  
Short chapter tho. So I'll just post two (:

* * *

Chapter 8

"Hey babe," Martin greeted letting her scoot over so that he could sit behind her, her back on his chest. She pulled him to her and she flinched getting distant memories of that days occurrences.

"Something wrong?"

She shrugged, "I'm still not feeling better."

Martin just nodded and looked at her reflection through the mirror. Something was wrong. He could tell something was. Maybe it was the FBI agent in him, or maybe it was just being her boyfriend and all but he could just tell. The happiness in her eyes that he had managed to put on there seemed to be fading and her smile wasn't real. It was like she was trying to fool him like she had when they first went out. He figured it was just Victor and his words from dinner earlier that day.

"It's pretty out there," Sam breathed. "Makes me wanna go outside."

"Drive?"

"Could... Would it be too much if I asked you for us to just stay over at the hotel for the days we're here?" Sam asked. "I really don't want to stay here in your parent's house knowing how you father feelings about me."

Martin just nodded his head as if he understood. In the outside he did. He understood that what his father said, about Sam being a whore, was something she couldn't take. Hell, he couldn't take it either. But, he didn't know that her words indicated something else.

"Do you want to leave now?" Martin asked her. Sam nodded her head. "Okay, I'll just pack..."

"I already did,"

"Oh," Martin nodded. "You really don't wanna be here do you?"

"Martin.."

"I understand, but my mom loves you. She wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm here too. I would never let anything happen to you, you know that. What's there to be afraid of?"

For what seemed like the millionth time, she bit her tongue to refrain herself from speaking. She had decided that she wouldn't tell Martin. She _couldn't_ tell Martin. Telling him would break his heart. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to think of Victor as anymore of Satan incarnated than he already does. He hates his father enough for the both of them right now for the comments he threw at the table. He didn't need to hear that his father also raped her. The woman he loved. Her heart was breaking enough for the both of them.

"You're right," she said smiling weakly. "But... I just want to get you, alone. Tonight."

"No offense Sam, but you're still sick. I don't want you vomiting in my mouth," Martin joked smiling. Sam smiled up at him too not letting him read her.

"Fine, so are we staying here or leaving?"

"Leaving," Martin nodded. "I don't want to chance and run into Victor."

"Good. Let's go," Samantha said in relief. Not only didn't she want to chance running into Victor, but she didn't want the memories of that room suffocating her.

* * *

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Posted chapter 7 too(:

* * *

Chapter 8

"Is this one of the things where you push me away and I try to pull you back to where you were?" Martin asked Sam as he walked with her inside her apartment. He had found her crying outside on the balcony and she just shrugged it of as nothing.

"No, it's one of those things where you don't push me into telling you because you know I'm doing this whole thing for your own damn good."

"That isn't gonna work this time Samantha. I can't take it that you push me away," Martin said. He hated it when she pushed him away. He had the right to know what was going on with her, she was his girlfriend, and it was his duty to protect her even if she thinks that she doesn't need protecting.

"What are you trying to say Martin?"

Martin started into her eyes. It was a standoff between the two lovers. Not one of them had the guts to give up what they had worked so hard to built. But Martin was closer and closer to getting pushed off the edge. It's been a month since the wedding and as he anticipated, Samantha pushed herself away from him. He didn't think it would last this long though. A month. Of nothing but her crying secretly and being sick every single free minute she has. Something was wrong. Did she have cancer and didn't wanna tell him? What was it?!

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Look Martin, what I'm going through... Just... Let me go through it alone. When I'm ready..."

"When you're ready?"

"I'll tell you," Samantha said taking his hand in hers and lifting it up to her lips brushing it softly. She didn't want this to be over.

"What if I'm not here when you're ready?" he whispered.

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm just... I can't wait forever Sam. You're constantly pulling away from me. Hell, you don't even want to have sex! And you're almost always the one initiati--"

"Are you with me just because of the sex? Because if that's the ---"

"No, Samantha. I love you; you know that. I love you so much."

Samantha nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose taking a decision. "If you love someone, you'll protect them from all the hurt right? Even if the thing you're protecting them from is something that'll hurt you? You put the person you love first."

"What's this about Sam? Are you sick? Is it cancer? Are you dying?"

"No, I'm not sick Martin. It's just... answer the question."

"What question?"

"If you truly loved someone, their happiness comes first, right?" Samantha asked him .She was new to this whole love stuff. She didn't know the rules. She didn't know what the procedure was. She didn't know what she had to sacrifice and what she had to gain. All she knew was that she loves Martin. End of story.

"Yes."

"Okay then, I hope you understand that I'm putting your happiness first. Just... Let me take care of this, okay?"

"But..."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Sam said leaning in and kissing him a bitter taste in her mouth as the flashbacks of what had happened not more than a few weeks ago started to fill and enter her mind. She pushed Martin off of her and ran into the bathroom tears flowing down her eyes as she poured out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She couldn't do this. Not now.

* * *

Review?


	9. Chapter 9 Chapter 12

**Warning: The following chapters deals with rape.**

AAlso, posted below is chapters 9-12

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, story or characters. I don't own much of anything besides my laptop.

* * *

Chapter 9

She woke up into the aroma of something strange. Something... A scent familiar to her, yet so strange. It was the scent that rich old Wall Street brokers carried with them everywhere. It was the scent that she always imagined Victor Fitzgerald to wear. But what would he be doing there? What would he be doing here and not at the wedding? Wasn't he at least invited. She smirked inwardly. Seems she wasn't the only one with the problem with him.

"I was wondering when you'd wake," his voice rang through the room.

Sam opened her eyes and looked up seeing him right there. He was sitting on the computer chair pulled right next to where she was sleeping. But why?

"You look amazingly beautiful when you sleep," he commented. That alone sent shivers up and down Sam's spine. It wasn't the same shiver that Martin sent up her body every time their eyes would meet. It was a shiver of fear; something in the back of her mind had a hint of what was happened. But she shook it off; she promised herself and Martin that she would stop being a "glass half empty" person.

"Not that you aren't breathtakingly beautiful when you're awake or anything,"

She seemed to have lost her voice. "What... What are you doing here?"

"Here? As in here, in my house?" Victor asked raising an eyebrow at her with a smile. God, if only the goose bumps would stop. If only that negative side of her brain was turned off like it was every time Martin was around.

She shook her head.

"You mean here? In my son's room, watching over his little blonde girlfriend sleeping?"

"Y...Yes," Sam replied still looking for her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you," Victor said calmly. She nodded her head. "About why I don't think you're worthy of being with my son."

And again, all she did was nod. She didn't really want to tell him that his side of the story didn't mean anything to her. Martin had told her more than enough that Victor's opinion didn't matter. Besides, she really didn't want to hear it. She practically knew it already. It was because she slept with Jack, and no matter how hard she tried with her work. No matter how good of an agent she was, sleeping with Jack was the one thing that marked her.

"You're not worthy of my son," Victor started. "Simply because you're too good for him."

Sam looked at him shocked. What? Did she just hear that? She thought the reason why Victor refused to let her be with Martin was more in the lines of she didn't deserve him because he was too good for her. If she had to be honest, he was too good for her.

"Is that so shocking?" Victor asked with a smile. "You're too perfect to be with him."

"What...?"

"You're too smart, too beautiful, too sexy to be with him." Victor said his hands traveling to places where they weren't suppose to making her move over farther away from him. He just smiles at her as if it was nothing.

"Please don't Vic..."

"We both know you're only with him to get up the ladder," Victor said moving closer to her, cornering her on the head of the bed.

"No,"

"And we both know that you'll get up there faster if you were to sleep with me," Victor said leaning into her and brushing his lips against hers. Sam shook her head and kicked him trying to fight him off. Victor shook his head and used his strength against her. She couldn't fight against his strength. More than twenty years working for the bureau made him strong.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded.

"I'm just giving you what you want baby," Victor whispered huskily in her ear. At this rate, tears started falling down her eyes. She didn't want this. Why is it that he assumed she did? She never did anything to him to signal _this_.

Then she remembered something, the FBI training in her kicked in suddenly. But would it work? She was going against the man who arranged the curriculum! No matter, it was worth a try. Especially since his lips were on her neck sucking there evident that his intention was to mark her as his territory. She moved her legs noticing that it was mobile. He must've noticed this because not a moment later, her feet were trapped under him, not being able to cause him any harm.

She glanced over at the clock; it has been three hours since the wedding had started. Two hours till Martin comes back. Hopefully he's not too late. But with the way things were now, it seems like he was going to be.

She suddenly shut her eyes as she felt Victor's hands play with the waistband of the short shots she was wearing. Her mind was spinning and the feeling of nausea hit her like it had done this morning. She couldn't risk throwing up though; she anticipated Victor would be so angry.

Running over her shirt and along her upper body, she could feel his erection pressing up against her thigh through the gray slacks he was wearing. His strong hands were running under her shirt stopping at the bra line, only to unhook it. She tried to shrug it off, to fight the hand off of her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Stop."

The man just shook his head. No. He wasn't going to stop. It was a trait that he got from his father and passed on to his son, once he starts, he never stops. Besides, why would he want to? There was a struggling beautiful young blonde in squirming under his body, begging him to put her out of her misery. Not the way he intended, but put her out of her misery all the same.

She looked up at him knowing he wouldn't. She has dealt with him before, they all have. Of course, it was never in this situation. As his hands continued traveling along her naked body stopping at places to grasp and enjoy, she just closed her eyes and let the tears all fall down as she waited for it all to end. She didn't want to see anything. She didn't want to hear anything. She wanted to just be numb. Just unfeeling hoping that it would at least save her from the nightmares and memories that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

There was heavy breathing. In that moment of silence when she felt him slip out of her, her eyes were still clasped shut tight. She didn't want to see the smug that she pictured was on his face.

"No wonder why Agent Malone kept coming back for more," she heard him say. She bit her tongue from saying anything else. "You're better than I thought."

As she heard the distinct sound of footsteps walking farther and farther away from her and the door shutting, she opened her eyes for the first time after that event standing up and gathering her clothes tears falling down her eyes but no emotions radiating out of her eyes. She looked around finding the bathroom turning on the shower and stepping in not caring if it was cold.

As the water droplets penetrated her skin, more and more salty tears fell from her eyes mixing with the falling water. She took the sponge and soaped it before rubbing arms and legs with it **hard**. She wanted all evidence of that day gone from her skin. It may not be gone from her memories but at least Martin wouldn't see any of the evidence, smell any of the scent.

When she stepped out of the shower, she sprayed her Chanel No 5 perfume and went to her suitcase to dress. She didn't go and get herself settled over on Martin's childhood bed; rather, she sat looking out the window and into the fronts of the house where the car bringing Martin to her would come. Waiting for her knight in shining armor to come home and tell her that she was safe.

Chapter 10

"Hey babe," Martin greeted letting her scoot over so that he could sit behind her, her back on his chest. She pulled him to her and she flinched getting distant memories of that day's event.

"Something wrong?"

She shrugged, "I'm still not feeling better."

Martin just nodded and looked at her reflection through the mirror. Something was wrong. He could tell something was. Maybe it was the FBI agent in him, or maybe it was just being her boyfriend and all but he could just tell. The happiness in her eyes that he had managed to put on there seemed to be fading and her smile wasn't real. It was like she was trying to fool him like she had when they first went out. He figured it was just Victor and his words from dinner earlier that day.

"It's pretty out there," Sam breathed. "Makes me wanna go outside."

"Drive?"

"Could... Would it be too much if I asked you for us to just stay over at the hotel for the days we're here?" Sam asked. "I really don't want to stay here in your parent's house knowing how you father feelings about me."

Martin just nodded his head as if he understood. In the outside he did. He understood that what his father said, about Sam being a whore, was something she couldn't take. Hell, he couldn't take it either. But, he didn't know that her words indicated something else.

"Do you want to leave now?" Martin asked her. Sam nodded her head. "Okay, I'll just pack..."

"I already did,"

"Oh," Martin nodded. "You really don't wanna be here do you?"

"Martin.."

"I understand, but my mom loves you. She wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'm here too. I would never let anything happen to you, you know that. What's there to be afraid of?"

For what seemed like the millionth time, she bit her tongue to refrain herself from speaking. She had decided that she wouldn't tell Martin. She _couldn't_ tell Martin. Telling him would break his heart. She didn't want that. She didn't want him to think of Victor as anymore of Satan incarnated than he already does. He hates his father enough for the both of them right now for the comments he threw at the table. He didn't need to hear that his father also raped her. The woman he loved. Her heart was breaking enough for the both of them.

"You're right," she said smiling weakly. "But... I just want to get you, alone. Tonight."

"No offense Sam, but you're still sick. I don't want you vomiting in my mouth," Martin joked smiling. Sam smiled up at him too not letting him read her.

"Fine, so are we staying here or leaving?"

"Leaving," Martin nodded. "I don't want to chance and run into Victor."

"Good. Let's go," Samantha said in relief. Not only didn't she want to chance running into Victor, but she didn't want the memories of that room suffocating her.

Chapter 11

"Is this one of the things where you push me away and I try to pull you back to where you were?" Martin asked Sam as he walked with her inside her apartment. He had found her crying outside on the balcony and she just shrugged it off as nothing.

"No, it's one of those things where you don't push me into telling you because you know I'm doing this whole thing for your own damn good."

"That isn't gonna work this time Samantha. I can't take it that you push me away," Martin said. He hated it when she pushed him away. He had the right to know what was going on with her, she was his girlfriend, and it was his duty to protect her even if she thinks that she doesn't need protecting.

"What are you trying to say Martin?"

Martin started into her eyes. It was a standoff between the two lovers. Not one of them had the guts to give up what they had worked so hard to build. But Martin was closer and closer to getting pushed off the edge. It's been a month since the wedding and as he anticipated, Samantha pushed herself away from him. He didn't think it would last this long though. A month. Of nothing but her crying secretly and being sick every single free minute she has. Something was wrong. Did she have cancer and didn't wanna tell him? What was it?!

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Look Martin, what I'm going through... Just... Let me go through it alone. When I'm ready..."

"When you're ready?"

"I'll tell you," Samantha said taking his hand in hers and lifting it up to her lips brushing it softly. She didn't want this to be over.

"What if I'm not here when you're ready?" he whispered.

"You're leaving me?"

"No, I'm just... I can't wait forever Sam. You're constantly pulling away from me. Hell, you don't even want to have sex! And you're almost always the one initiati--"

"Are you with me just because of the sex? Because if that's the ---"

"No, Samantha. I love you; you know that. I love you so much."

Samantha nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose taking a decision. "If you love someone, you'll protect them from all the hurt right? Even if the thing you're protecting them from is something that'll hurt you? You put the person you love first."

"What's this about Sam? Are you sick? Is it cancer? Are you dying?"

"No, I'm not sick Martin. It's just... answer the question."

"What question?"

"If you truly loved someone, their happiness comes first, right?" Samantha asked him .She was new to this whole love stuff. She didn't know the rules. She didn't know what the procedure was. She didn't know what she had to sacrifice and what she had to gain. All she knew was that she loves Martin. End of story.

"Yes."

"Okay then, I hope you understand that I'm putting your happiness first. Just... Let me take care of this, okay?"

"But..."

"Let's not talk about this anymore," Sam said leaning in and kissing him a bitter taste in her mouth as the flashbacks of what had happened not more than a few weeks ago started to fill and enter her mind. She pushed Martin off of her and ran into the bathroom tears flowing down her eyes as she poured out the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She couldn't do this. Not now.

Chapter 12

"So, you and Sam, still going strong?" Danny asked Martin as they sat in the car just staring at the pink and blue house that was badly pointed. Of course both of them would have rather stay inside the office on that day instead of staring at what seems like a boring house in the middle of a quiet neighborhood.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes, Danny. I don't know if Sam and I are still okay. We're just… we're going through a little rough patch right now."

"You wanna tell me what that's all about hermano? Maybe I could help."

"I… Sam would kill me if I do, you know that she doesn't want our personal life in the office. It's enough that I got her to finally admit to people that we are together."

"True, but maybe I could help."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well maybe if you tell me then maybe you could be sure," Danny pointed out. He was going to annoy Martin until he fesses up and gives in to his demands of telling him the couple's problems. He treats Sam as his sister and Martin as his best friend. He needed to help them with their problems, he wanted so much for them to be happy.

"You aren't gonna stop asking me until I tell you, huh?"

"You betcha, now tell me, so I don't get more annoying."

"She's doing it again," Martin sighed rubbing his temples. He personally didn't want to bring it up. It was a good thing that Jack was keeping this stake out in hush hush so that they didn't need anything to be recorded.

"Doing what again? Not wanting to go out public with you?"

"No, she's pushing me away again."

"You mean she's keeping things to herself?"

"Yes, and she made up some lame excuse about how she's doing it to protect me and my feelings. I don't possibly get what the hell it is that she's trying to keep from me to protect my feelings. What could it be Danny?"

"Has she been to the doctor lately?"

"What do you mean Danny?"

"I mean, maybe she got diagnosed with a life threatening thing and she doesn't wanna tell you, I see it all the time in telenovelas."

"That's not real life, Danny. That's just some made up story that someone made to get money," Martin pointed out to him. "But seriously, is there anything else that you could think of?"

"Anything else? You mean do I think it's because she cheated on you with someone?"

"I… You really think she's capable of doing that?"

"I don't know Martin, it's not me she's having a relationship with, it's you that she's with. I mean she would only do it because she doesn't love you, and you told me – she even told me, that she does. So I don't really see it."

"If it's not that, what else could it be?"

"I'm running out of ideas," Danny admitted while checking his watch. "Our hour is up, we should go back."

"We should."

"And maybe when we get back and you go home you could ask Sam what it is that she's been hiding from you."

"I've tried Danny, she just won't give it."

"Maybe if you ask nicely?"

"Danny," Martin groaned. He was serious in wanting help in this.

"Look, maybe you could get her to talk by giving her an ultimatum? I mean, we both know that she doesn't want you and her to split up. She'll give up what she's hiding in the price of your relationship. Trust me Martin, you've got nothing to loose on this one."

Martin just nodded steering the car over to road and into the freeway deep in thought about what Danny had just suggested. If he does that, he had a very big chance of finding out what it was that had Sam shaking during the night and pulling so close to her when she hugged him. What if she takes the other route though? What if she takes the road of them breaking up? He didn't think he could take it if they did, but there was always that possibility.

"Hey, you know, if she takes the other way out of the problem, I could always take you to some club to pick some chick up to make Sam jealous or something."

"Thanks Danny, but I don't think that's necessary. If she breaks it off this time, then I guess it wasn't really meant to be."

"You know that you don't mean that, you two will always run back into each other."

"I don't know, we'll see after she tells me what it is she's been hiding."

"If she tells you," Danny pointed out.

"When she tells me," Martin clarified to him.


	10. Chapter 13 to Chapter 15

Enjoy(;

Like i said before, I'm posting what I have. They're unbeta-ed so please be gentle and understanding with grammatic/spelling errors.

Disclaimer: Still don't own them, never have.

* * *

Chapter 13

_His strong hands were running under her shirt stopping at the bra line, only to unhook it. She tried to shrug it off, to fight the hand off of her._

"Please," she pleaded. "Stop."

_The man just shook his head. No. He wasn't going to stop. It was a trait that he got from his father and passed on to his son, once he starts, he never stops. Besides, why would he want to? There was a struggling beautiful young blonde in squirming under his body, begging him to put her out of her misery. Not the way he intended, but put her out of her misery all the same._

_She looked up at him knowing he wouldn't. She has dealt with him before, they all have. Of course, it was never in this situation. As his hands continued traveling along her naked body stopping at places to grasp and enjoy, she just closed her eyes and let the tears all fall down as she waited for it all to end. [/i]_

"Sam," Martin said gently trying to wake her up from the nightmare that she was having. Tears were falling down her closed eyes as her body trembled with horror. He only hoped that even in her dream he was there to save her.

"Please..."

The word died on her lips as she opened her eyes and immediately sat up only to find Martin there sitting up next to her rubbing her back to comfort her and pulling her to him. She shook her head though. She couldn't take being next to somebody. Even if that somebody was only there to comfort her, to give her strength especially now, at times that she needed it more than anything.

"Please don't," She begged.

"What happened Sam?"

"Nothing," she replied wiping the tears that were still falling out of her face. "It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

_It wasn't real_ if only repeating that mantra over and over again would make her believe it. She knew that dream was real. As Martin tried to pull her stiff body closer to his in hopes to sleep, and as the goosebumps went up in her body, she knew it was real. There was no point in dismissing it as a figment of her running imagination, when in all truths it wasn't. It would've been so much easier if it was. But it wasn't.

"Sleep," Martin muttered to her kissing her neck on last time.

She closed her eyes and followed his command. _Sleep._ It was the last thought in her head as another tear rolled down her cheeks and sleep overtook her bringing her into her dreams of fairytale endings. But Martin suddenly had other ideas...

"Why don't you wanna tell me what it is that's happening with you?"

"I'm too tired for this Martin," Sam goarned shutting her eyes trying not to remember the events that happened not too long ago. She couldn't shake it for the hell of her though. No matter how much she tried to shake the smell the feeling of rough hands off.

"No, Samantha. You'll talk, and you'll talk now."

"Martin, please don't. I don't think I could take this."

"Oh come on, Sam. What is it that you can't tell me? Are you sick and dying? Is that it?" Martin asked remembering Danny's suggestion to him. Should he really give her an ultimatum? Would that really work? Well, he had to try it his way first and if all else fails then he would.

"I'm not dying, Martin."

_At least not physically_, she wanted to add.

"Then what is it Sam? I know you want to spare my feelings, it's just that. This – you not telling me – it's hurting a me a lot too."

"I know that, Martin. I just… it'll hurt more what I tell you. Its better this way, please Martin? Trust me."

"Did you cheat on me? Is that it?"

"No, Martin I would never do that! I could never do that to you. I love you."

"I thought that too, Sam. But you not telling me what's going on makes me think that you don't."

"Please don't think that, Martin," Samantha said turning over to finally look at him tears flowing down her eyes.

"Please, Martin. You know that I love you."

"But you don't love me enough to tell me."

"It's not that I don't love you enough. If anything I love you too much!" Samantha exclaimed tears flowing heavily from her eyes. Why did he have to be so stubborn and want to know everything that was going on with her?

_Maybe because he loves you?_ she told herself.

"Seriously, Sam, why do you really not want to tell me?"

"Because!" Sam said sitting up getting slightly annoyed that Martin kept pushing at her. She couldn't tell him to hurt him. He hand his father's relationship was already on the rocks, she didn't need to knock the support system that it was on for it to all fall apart. Family was important, he taught her that.

"Sam, why is it so important that you can't tell me? What happened when I was in the wedding?" Martin asked gently knowing that after they had gotten back from the wedding was when she had started pulling away from him again. "Is this about what my dad said? Coz you have to know that I don't really give a shit about what he thinks. Especially if those are about you."

"That really means a lot to me, Martin. But that's not it."

"Then what is it Samantha? I'm sick and tired of begging you to tell me what the hell it is that you're keeping with me."

"I can't tell you that Martin! How many times do I have you tell you that I CAN'T TELL YOU? It's not that I don't want to tell you, Martin. I just… I can't, okay? Please understand that."

"No, Samantha," Martin said standing up and gathering his clothes putting his pants and buttoning up his dress shirt. This was the advangtage of always staying over at Samantha's place. He could go when things were tough and didn't have to suffer through the physical memories.

"Where are you going?" Sam whispered her tone low and tears not stopping from flowing donw her eyes.

"I'm going home, it's either you tell me what the hell you're keeping from me, Samantha…"

"Or?" Samantha asked swallowing the lump in her throat. He didn't really need to answer that question. She already knew what it was that he meant. She just hoped she was wrong.

"Or… or it's over."

Martin's eyes met hers at a staring contest which they knew their relationship depended on. Sob after sob had already come and gone until Martin had gotten enough. He knew that Samantha would never tell him with her secret – or whatever else it was that she was currently hidding from him. As much as he didn't want to, he willed his body to sit up off the bed swinging his legs to the side. He had no choice but to walk away, he wasn't giving her any choice but to walk away.

"No! Martin! Don't go!"

"I have to, Sam. Clearly you don't trust me enough for whatever it is, clearly you don't love me enough to tell me."

"That's not true! If you want me to tell you I will! Martin just please!" Sam said holding onto his arm in the hallway not wanting him to leave her home. To leave her.

"It's too late Sam, I don't want to hear it anymore."

"You're father raped me, Martin! Victor raped me!"

Martin stopped dead in his tracks. Could his father really? No, his father was a menaice but he wasn't that evil.

"Please don't leave me, Martin," Samantha begged on her knees holding onto his legs. "Please don't leave me like this."

Martin shook his head and unwrapped Sam's arm from his legs. She refused but he had finally got her to let go as she sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. With one last look at her, he shook his head in disgust.

She was lying to him.

They were over.

Chapter 14

Martin paced in his living room thinking about what Samantha had said. It's been two days and it was the only thing on his mind. Her words plastered on his head was making it impossible for him to think about anything else other than his father raping he, or so she claims. He knew if he called her she would tell him the entire thing for fear that they were over for good. But him walking away was a clear indication of that, they were over. So what was he stressing about it for?

Because he loved her.

He picked up the phone and dialed his father's number. He needed to hear his side of the story. Surely his father wouldn't lie to him about what he did to Samantha right? How could he do that to Samantha when he hated every inch of her?

Simple, he couldn't.

What he said about Samantha during dinner was enough of an indication that he hated her guts. That she was so low and didn't deserve him. He tried to shake those words out of his head knowing that they were far from the truth. Or at least he kept on hoping that it was.

"Fitzgerald," Victor said picking up the phone direct line to his study.

"Dad, it's Martin."

"Hello son, how are you? Have you come to your senses and broke up with that whore of yours?" Victor asked bitterly with a smug look on his face remembering that day not so long ago. Oh, what an experience that was!

"I uhm… I have something to ask you," Martin said nervous though he didn't know why. If Samantha's claims were true he was going to run to Washington and beat the shit out his father but if he finds out that Samantha was lying to him and it was a mere excuse then… Then he didn't know what would happen. All faiths rested on this one phone call. At the moment, he hoped that Samantha was right.

"Is it something important?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell me there's another OPR investigation on your unit…" Victor huffed. Maybe it was the investigation that would take Jack Malone out of the office? It would do the FBI some good if he did.

"It's not that dad, this is more… personal."

"Personal?" Victor asked swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He had a feeling what this was about, and he had a bad idea about it. He took that aside though, he was an expert at acting and making people believe what they wanted them to believe. It was how he stayed in that position for so long, and was still climbing up that ladder.

"Did you... did you touch Samantha?" Martin asked his voice shaking in fear, though he didn't know the reason.

"Did do what to who?"

"My girlfriend – ex –girlfriend, did you have sex with her?"

"I don't know who told you that Martin, but that's a lie. I wouldn't touch that skanky little bitch and I can't even believe that you still do," Victor replied with a smile on his face. This was so much easier than he expected it to be. Martin was such a gullible person, even from the start he would always see the good in people. That's what made Victor despise his son so much. He had no trait but the blue eyes and the last name that he carried from him. It was al from his wife.

If only he had gotten another woman pregnant, one with recesive genes...

"You… you better not be lying to me dad," Martin threatened. Victor smiled knowing that Martin would never uncover his lie. His son would never believe Samantha, she didn't look to be the honest type. True that she was a good fuck but other than that, there was no other use to her.

"Would I do that to you Martin, really?"

"I don't know dad, that's why I'm asking."

"Well, I don't know who told you but I have a feeling that it's that skank isn't it?"

"Samantha – and yes dad, she told me."

"Look I don't want to get in the middle of your relationship with her, but think about it, she hates me, Martin. She would make this up so incase she gets pregnant by some stranger out there she would have me to blame and you still there with her. As much as I hate to admit this, son, she is a smart woman. Wouldn't be an agent if she wasn't, but maybe she's doing this to use you. She cheated on you and is just using me as an escape goat," Victor told Martin with a smile. There was a damn good reason he was the Deputy Director of the FBI. He knew what to do to make people believe things that weren't real. He was a manipulator and a damn good one at that.

"You really think she would do that, dad?"

"I don't know her personally, but her record shows that…"

Click.

Martin had enough and hung up the phone thinking over what his father had said. He would call Samantha out on her lie needing and deserving the truth out of her. He hoped she would be honest with him though.

Meanwhile, as soon as Martin had hung up the phone, Victor dialed the numbers that were all to familiar.

"Andersen"

"Tony, it's Victor," Victor started thankful that it was his faightful friend that answered the phone and not some other rookie. "I need a favor."

"Go on…"

"Agent Samantha Spade of the Missing Person 's Unit in the Manhattan branch, I want her out."

"Is there a reason?" Andersen asked him curious as he pulled out the record of the blonde hair – brown eyed agent. "She looks pretty fuckable."

"Can you get her out or what?" Victor spatted getting tired of his friend. He just wanted to know whether or not he could get Samantha fired or if he would have to call someone else.

"Of course, sorry. Anything for you, Victor."

"Thank you Andersen."

Chapter 15

First thing in the morning, Samantha got up and stepped into the shower ridding herself of the sorrow and the tear marks that seemed permantntly embedded on her skin the past days since Martin had broken up with her. It was a work day and in an hour she was suppose to be there with a smile on her face ready to work and look for the missing. Hopefully she wouldn't get partnered with Martin. Though maybe it would be good if she was, it would give them time to talk and her time to tell him and convince him that her final words before he walked away from her wasn't a lie. If she needed to do a rape test kit she would. Though she doubted about the results. It happened a long time ago. Still it would be worth a try.

"Morning," Samantha greeted everyone as she stepped into the bullpen offering everyone a weak smile.

"Morning, Sam," they all greeted and then going back into their work hoping to end the work day as soon as possible.

Everyone but Martin was there and she was doubting a little if he would show up today. But not a while later, she smelled him – yes, smelled him.

"Morning," he muttered like she had when she came in. Though she knew that the greeting wasn't to her, she couldn't help but wish him a good morning in return Even if she figured he didn't really wish her a good morning, but rather some other things that were bitter and things to not dwell on for it would depress her even more.

Danny and Viv watched as Martin walked to his desk zombie like just as Samantha had knowing there was something wrong with the couple. Usually they would come in all smiles and together. They were no longer hiding their relationship and it was a good thing as the two had though. But they would wait figuring that they had just fought in the ride on the way to work and that's what the bitter feelings were. They would figure out soon enough at lunch. Vivian was sure that Danny would talk to Martin and pulling him aside and she would go to Samantha and ask her if she was alright.

Samantha had walked over to Martin's desk as soon as Jack had told them that they could all take their lunch breaks.. There were no cases in sight and it seemed as if they would have a free day with just light paperwork.

"Hey, uhm, you wanna have lunch together?"

"I don't think it's a good idea, Samantha."

"I just… it's not… please?" She usually wasn't the type of person who begs. At this rate though, she though – and knew – that she needed to. She knew that it was the only way that he would listen to her. Even if that didn't realy work back in her apartment.

"Why are you so admant to talk to me, Samantha? There's nothing left to talk about."

"I don't think so, Martin. There's a lot left unsaid and…"

"There will always be things unsaid, Samantha," Martin said cutting her off. He didn't want to her her excuses or some other lie about what it was that she was hiding from him in the first place.

"I know you want to hear what I have to say, Martin. You're too curious of a person not to," Samantha pointed out. All those years of not only dating him but also working beside him day and night got her to know what it was that was going on in his head. She would use that to her advantage. She had to use all the cards in her hands.

"I have plans, Samantha."

"It'll just take a few minutes, come out to the balcony with me. Please?"

"Fine, whatever," Martin said following her out onto the balcony where all they had were beautiful moments. The balcony was really the one place that they could really be Samanth and Martin. Though with whatever they were gonna say now, he knew that the rest of the memories didn't really matter anymore. "Talk, I'm listening."

"I know you think I'm lying to you about what I said."

Damn_ right I don't believe you_, Martin thought. But he let her continue with whatever her put together explanation was. Whatever lie that she had put together.

"But I'm hoping that you'll listen to what I say. I can't lose you Martin…"

"I need to go in a few minutes, so I suggest you keep talking about what you said."

"Al.. I don't know what to say but uhn… It happened when you were at the wedding, I… I was sick and I just, he was in the room and he was telling me all these things, Martin. But I told him no, I couldn't, _I wouldn't_. But he kept at it and… and the next thing I know I was undressed and he was... he was…"

Samantha struggled for air the traumatizing events flashing on her face. She couldn't continue anymore for tears had started running out of her eyes and a sob had come out of her system that followed one after another. Martin stood there first thinking about how great of an actress she was but as she leant over the balcony almost falling as she held on it for support he realized that she wasn't. All of the sudden she had started to throw up in the corner hunching up in fetal position her Special Agent composure gone without a trace. She was just a woman so vurnerable.

"Are you alright?" Martin whispered in her ear putting his hands around her trying to stop her crying and calm her down. She seemed to be so close to hyperventalating.

"I… I don't know," she admitted keeping his arms around her tighter not wanting him to let go as she felt them loosening.

"Right, well uhm, I have to go," Martin said not wanting to get lured into the trap of Samantha once again.

"Wouldn't wanna be late," Samantha said whipping her tears away facing Martin as he waited for her wanting to make sure that she got out okay. "Thanks."

"No problem," Martin replied nodding. At some part of his brain and heart he believed her, but seeing her through everything, the majority still beleived his father. In some weird twisted way, he still wanted to please and believe his father who though hadn't been there all his life seemed like he was there for him now.

Dismissing the thought of Samantha out of his head as he stepped out of the building he saw the familiar brunette and smiled as he approached her.


End file.
